Variable valve actuation (VVA) can improve engine performance by enabling different combustion strategies at different operating conditions, including Miller cycling, internal exhaust gas recirculation (iEGR), thermal management for aftertreatment control, and decompression for engine starting. Both intake and exhaust valves can be variably actuated to enable this combustion strategies, changing the valve's lift and/or duration. Known VVA systems with both intake and exhaust lift and duration flexibility can be grouped into 3 categories: full electric, hydraulic lost motion (partially mechanical), and fully mechanical. One problem with full-functioning, fully mechanical VVA systems is their large physical size. Package space around the valves is classically limited due to height and width constraints and is increasingly limited in advanced engines due to increasing fuel system space claims. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.